Dragon x Drive
by Aesix
Summary: It stared at him. He stared at it. It roared back. He was going to die. That was when It said, [Do you require—power?]. And so, he took the power, gratefully. After all, he had to fulfill his mission of picking up girls in a dungeon! And this time, the Sekiryuutei would protect himself and those he called his! [Rated: T for now] Bell x Harem CH 3: 20% Done
1. Potential x Passion: I

...  
/:| _**Status**_ |:\

 **Bell Cranel** \- **Lv. 1**

 **Str** (Strength): I-82  
 **End** (Endurance): I-13  
 **Dex** (Dexterity): I-96  
 **Agi** (Agility): H-172  
 **Mag** (Magic): I-10  
...{ **LOCKED** }... **  
**

 **Magic(s)** -  
... **{ LOCKED**}...

 **Skill(s)** -  
...{ **LOCKED** }...  
...

 _What a strange child!_

"Bell-kuuuun~❤ Make sure you come back!"

* * *

:|: **Potential x Passion** ( **I** ):|:

Bell watched as a group of adventurers sprint past him. It caused him to blink in questioning and curiosity. He glanced in the direction they came from and only saw a group of fodder Kobolds.

 _I c... I can do this!_

Bell carefully observed a group of Kobolds. Kobolds were weak, short and mostly ignored as they were on the highest of floors. Kobolds were like a goblin with the head of a wolf, covered in hair, from head to toe, usually red or white in color, and equipped with sharp teeth, claws, sometimes, even armor and/or weapons. They moved as a group but they weren't that smart so their teamwork wasn't much to fear. However, being a literal rookie, he still had to watch out—even more so because he was a solo adventurer since his Familia only contained him at the moment and no one wanted to pair with a rookie.

Bell lunged forward to swipe at an unsuspecting Kobold who had stray a bit away from the group in favor to pick at the wall.

— **Shhhk!**

The kobold took a direct hit to the chest, as Bell easily drew blood from the gaping slash with his first and cheap dagger. With practiced dexterity, he flipped the dagger across his fingers and held it in the reverse position. That spot he was going to aim his knife towards was near the monster's weakness, the place that contained a {Magic Stone} or a lesser version, a {Magic Stone Fragment}. Since, he was on one of the easiest and highest floors (FL **5** ), he only got a fragment, which was the size of a nail. However, if he was to severely damage the stone or fragment, it would become useless. With that, he drove the blade near where a heart for humans would be, swinging out his legs to slam the monster into the ground.

"Huuuuwah!" The lesser goblin howled in pain, drawing the attention of its group before it faded away into ashes since Bell had drew out its {Magic Stone Fragment} or source of life.

— **Vrrrrmmm!**

Uncaring to the disappearance of the Kobold, Bell readied himself for the 4-on-1, his stance full of vigor. _Grandfather! I can do this!_

Two of the four Kobolds lunged at him. Their speeds were slower than Bell's but having to fight two monsters at the same time, he had no choice to go on the defensive. Bell dodged the attack that had gotten to him first and kicked away the snarling monster. His eyes weren't at the one he kicked away but trained towards the second Kobold, who ran with both of its claws ready to draw blood from him in a full-frontal attack.

 _I **will** be a hero!_

Swinging its arm wildly, it finally reached Bell. Unable to read the wild strikes, Bell had to step back and ready a swift strike to end the raging Kobold.

— **ShhK!**

Just like the first Kobold he killed, it vanished as ashes, dropping a Fragment. However, this time Bell had gotten loot, a claw from the Kobold. Swiping quickly to pick it, he went to—

"Oof!" His world blurred as something red—one of the remaining two Kobolds—dripping with some sort of liquid slammed into him.

 **Ooohaaah!** A roar overtook his senses, and the morbid sense of fear overwhelmed even that. It was unlike anything Bell had ever heard before. However, he could feel the overpowering strength it had. Bell grunted as he got up rather slowly from ground, quickly pushing the bleeding and dead Kobold off of him to find what beast threw it at him. **Ohaah!** The beast filled his vision in all its muscled glory.

A Minotaur.

A **Lv.** **2** monster on a **Lv.** **1** floor. It was a dangerous fact that **Lv.** **2** were _far_ greater than **Lv.** **1**. Minotaurs were some of the stronger **Lv. 2** monsters. Thus, even a **Lv.** **2** would have some trouble fighting the horned beast.

It stared at him, huffing. Bell could only stare back, frozen with fear. No wonder those adventurers ran off like that before. He _wanted_ to run, and follow all those sincere promises he made with Eina-san. However, if he ran, surely the Minotaur would follow, even for its size it wouldn't be good to underestimate its speed. He couldn't allow it to hurt other people, especially after what happened his grandfather. Certainly, someone would tell the guild about the **Lv.** **2** monster on the **Lv.** **1** floor. Or someone should be chasing it from the lower levels.

 _I have to believe! That_ — _that person will come soon!_

Bell took off, glancing behind himself to make sure it was chasing him. Chasing him, it was. Even gaining on him, shortening the distance.

...

— _I'm... trapped._ With that realization, Bell truly caught up to the fear that hid within him. He turned to the huffing beast who roared as it came to same realization. That caused Bell to back up against the wall and glance for _anything_. _T-There's n-nothing!_ He tore his eyes from his surroundings and stared at the approaching Menace. His breathing hitched and Bell felt his body shake.

He suddenly shut his eyes, tight.

 _I guess, I'll see you Grandpa..._ His thoughts went south and grim _...Kami-sama... Sorry..._ As her bright and joyful self, Hestia appeared into his head. " _Bell-kuuuun!_ "

Suddenly, a red flame appeared, replacing his goddess, and was followed by a voice.

[ **Hoh? It's been a _long_ while.** ] As suddenly as the voice came and the flame's appearance, a towering red dragon manifested before the 14 year old boy. The said boy fell back, and stared in shock as the even-more-fearsome-than-the-Minotaur approached him. [ **Boy, do you require** — ** _power_?** ]

Bell didn't say anything but looked on confused. The dragon _wasn't_ going to eat him? But, instead give him "power," as the dragon had put it? "I-" Still, the dragon _was_ scary and huge!

[ **I can give you power.** ]

"Y-Yes, I need strength," Bell said, meekly, unsure what was really happening as he seemed to be in a new place, surrounded by blackness.

[ **Alright, repeat after me,** ] the dragon paused, looking onward somewhere in the shadows, [ **"Boost!" which should double your power.** ]

"B-Boost!" The surrounding blackness vanished and he was faced with the Minotaur, however, he didn't realize that a red gantlet had overtook his left arm, up to his elbow.

[ _ **BOOSTED GEAR**_ ]

[ _ **BOOST**_ ]

Instantly, Bell felt empowered, lighter, and _almost_ unstoppable. He stared at the grossly muscled beast, who simply sped up it's pace, roared. _Raaagh!_ That had took away Bell's high immediately, he _still_ didn't have enough _power_ to take on the horned monster. Thus, he took off.

Seeing that he was faster, as he ran from the gaining beast, he decided he would keep running. He just— _couldn't_ —allow any other adventurers to get caught up with the Minotaur! The inner hero within him wouldn't allow it! _A-And, maybe, I could finally find a..._

[ **Call upon "Boost," every ten seconds, until you reach _near_ your magical or physical limit. Using "Boost" simply drains your stamina, so watch yourself, Boy.**] Bell blinked at the advice. The potential the dragon was giving him was _limitless_!

[ _ **BOOST**_ ]

Again, his speed had increased. And so had distance between him and the Minotaur shrink at a constantly slowing pace.

 _M-Maybe, I could even..._ " _Fight it?"_ The logical part of him told him it was suicide, but surely if he called upon "Boost" enough times, he could fight it. Thinking like that, he turned to his knife. It was cheap, weak, and given to him by the Guild. He began have doubts whether he could fight the thick-skinned monster with it.

[ **Surely, you are able to outrun, or at least, outmaneuver the mere Minotaur, Boy.** ] Ddraig could only wonder to himself, why the white-haired boy hasn't took off.

 _I-I can't do that! It'll kill other adventurers! I'll wait for help! Surely, it'll come! I k-know it will!_

[ **...** ] Ddraig didn't respond since he knew there was no changing the young boy's mind with such thoughts as his own. He could only hope, it wouldn't spell the end of his new partner so early ...It hadn't _last_ time with his " _last_ " partner... by all technically, at least. However, based on what was happening around him, the boy, Bell, was certainly alone, unlike a certain brown-haired **_Hero_**.

Soon, Bell had finally caught sight of four adventurers. They didn't look like their were on a scale of a **Lv. 2** adventurer so Bell tried to warn them. He waved his hands out frantically. "There's a Minotaur coming! Get away from here!"

The tallest of the group glanced at the boy before he sneered, "Who is this guy? A **L** **v. 2** monster on a **Lv. 1** floor, such as this one? What is he crazy?" Three of the four adventurers laughed at the sheer joke of that, paying no heed to the huffing of the beast approaching in their loud and haunty laughter.

However, Bell did and it caused him to nervously glance back between the way he came and the adventurers. "I'm not lying! Please believe me, it's coming this way right now! Get away while you can!"

"This little punk seems like he's hiding something..." The four adventurers sneered in disgust and moved towards the easily intimidated boy, who backed up slightly. They say the shiny armor on his arm after all.

 **Oohaaah!** At the sound, the four adventurers' bodies rattled and they gulped when the muscle-packed monster appeared.

Bell response to it was quick, and he withdrew his basic dagger once more. "Please just go! I'll hold it off!" Whether or not the adventurers believe that the scrawny boy could _actually_ hold off the Minotaur, didn't change their course of action. They had screamed, in pure horror, as they ran off, most likely to alert the guild as any sensible adventurer would do.

The white-haired boy sighed in relief but never allowing his eyes leave the figure of the beast staring right back.

However, the Minotaur charged first, throwing its head forward, aiming to impale the poor boy.

* * *

.

|:[ **Dragon x Drive** ]:|

.

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _...Like it? I wanted this chapter to be longer (This chapter was actually this size for like half a year), but I said screw it and posted this._ _If you're hoping for another update soon—Uh, sorry in advance, it took me forever to post this in the first place..._

 _As for HSDxD characters—To be honest, I'd rather use OCs but most of them will be dead since I'm placing this story faaaar after DxD's canon, "where magic overtook technology when a massive war broke out." Some characters I'll bring back to life.  
As for why Sacred Gears aren't a "normal" occurrence, will be explained later, along with Devils and their importance..._

 _Oh, and the title has nothing to do with the anime/mange which is has the same title. (I think? I haven't actually seen much about it)_

* * *

...Explanations of "stuff" below for those who are curious...

 **Stats** : _**End** is a combination of "health," "stamina," but mostly "defense" **Dex** is his skill to be able to perform actions, like his quickness to "play" with his knife or the precision of his throwing a knife. **Mag** is size of his mana pool which Bell will draw from, the rate his mana regenerates and his affinity with magic spell, items, etc. **DrE** is the same as **Mag** but with draconic (suggestive/relation of dragon(s)) items, and his draconic energy pool.  
(Highest to Lowest tier)  
 **S** (900-999)  
 **A** (800-899)  Lvl-up Ready  
 **B** __(700-799)  
 **C** __(600-699) Pro  
 **D** __(500-599) Advanced  
 **E** (400-499)  
 **F** __(300-399) Fluent  
 **G** (200-299)  
 **H**_ (100-199) _Beginner_  
 **I** (0-99) _Noob  
_ _It **is** disgustingly hard/slow to increase stats, especially at a higher tier and level._

Why the [Boosted Gear]?  
 _It's just like his Argonaut skill, basically. But, as a sacred gear from HSDxD, it could also affect his growth just like RealisPhase/(Alt)RealizeFreeze since sacred gears do that regardless. Also, while I do like the move, FlameBolt could be replace with DragonShot (what about a combination of the two?). And I absolutely love the Boosted Gear for some reason. Also, as for Ddraig calling Bell "Boy" instead of "Partner," will be explained.  
As to why Bell could use DragonShot and the [Boosted Gear] easily without as much training as Issei is because he is a blessed human, which greatly surpasses Issei's metaphoric level when Issei had initially became a devil. At least on how I perceive the blessing and Bell's current stats..._

 _In anime, for some reason, when seeing - "Word x Word," the "x" would be disregarded and so the title of this story and prologue would be said/read as " **Dragon Drive** " & " **Potential Passion** ," respectively._

 _Random: ...How should he unlock BxB?_

* * *

"Have a Nice Day!"  
[Words: 2,271]


	2. Potential x Passion: II

/:| _**Status**_ |:\

 **Bell Cranel** \- **Lv. 1**

 **Str** : I-82  
 **End** : I-13  
 **Dex** : I-96  
 **Agi** : H-172  
 **Mag** : I-10

{ **UN** **LOCKED** }  
— **DrE** (Dragon Energy): E-300 **  
**

 **Magic(s)** -  
(n/a)

 **Skill(s)** -

{ **UN** **LOCKED** }  
-[ _SACRED GEAR_ ]  
—[ **Boosted Gear** ]: Status: F-203

{ **OPEN** } **1st Liberation** [Full-Basic] [(Greater) Twice Critical] **  
**{ **CLOSED** } **2nd Liberation** **  
**{ **CLOSED** } **BalanceBreaker** (BxB)  
{ **CLOSED** } **JuggernautDrive** / **CxC** ( **ERROR** )

—Skill(s)  
{ **UN** **LOCKED** }

 _Passive(s):_  
 **-Affinity**  
 **- **Dragon Energy****

 _Active(s): (cDrE)_ **  
-Boost**  
- **Burst**  
 **-Explosion  
-Reset**

— _Magic(s):  
_ - **DragonShot**

(cDrE = Consumes Dragon Energy)

* * *

:|: **Potential x Passion II** :|:

However, the Minotaur charged first, throwing its head forward, aiming to impale the poor boy.

* * *

.

|:[ **Dragon x Drive** ]:|

.

* * *

Bell's eyes widened as his body moved on total instinct, dodging the initial strike.

[ ** _RESET_** ]

 _However_ , the boy was simply too inexperienced to remember (one can't always remember everything with one's life on the line; and how's he supposed know? He doesn't fight them on some sort basis) that bulls and the likeness, including Minotaurs, _always_ swerved upwards. That— _almost_ costed him an arm. It was only by the works of Gods that may or may not be watching him that it was only an arm that was only cut.

"Haaaaauh!"

... _Still_ , it didn't stop the poor boy from yelling out in pain. The horn had torn into his bone on the backside of _somewhere_ in his upper arm—Bell couldn't tell when the whole arm felt like it was burning and he couldn't afford to look away from the attacking menace. While being an adventurer, he was more-or-less used to pain, but pain such as his then? That was a totally different ordeal. It even drew some tears to furthermore blur his sight, as he twirled, legs forming a cone shape—barely dodging a massive hand from grabbing him—and slid, as the pain's effect was still distorting his sense of balance, he wouldn't risk falling on his bad arm if he failed to stick the landing.

And, luckily, it was on his good arm. Yet, even still, every time he simply moved, the arm twitched, drawing soundless screams from his body.

[ _ **BOOST**_ ]

The stomping of hooves caught his ears. The beast was revving up, once more.

 **OOooaah!**

He had no time to dwell on the bleeding limb; he _had_ to move if he wanted to live—he was up against one of the deadliest **Lv. 2** monsters, after all.

Biting down against his lip to focus less on the numbing pain (due to natural bodily actions) and got his body ready to spring from the ground, waiting for the beast to approach. Bell had _finally_ gather enough information to determine the speed at which it could move, react and attack.

[ ** _BOOST_** ]

The Minotaur was certainly fast, not as fast as him, especially when "boosted." However, with his injured arm hindering him, that put Bell at a disadvantage. Furthermore, if he didn't tend to his arm soon... _well_ , none of his actions would matter, if put simply.

...Yet, his morals wouldn't allow him to leave, despite his very _real_ fear.

Sliding underneath the open legs of the tall beast, Bell steeled himself, drawing his knife. Without a second spare, he _slammed_ —not stabbed—the bland knife towards its massive thigh.

Stabbing doesn't make the following noise:

 **CHHiinK!**

...It shattered.

[ ** _BOOST_** ]

—Right along his hope of defeating the snorting beast—of surviving—of becoming a _Hero_. If it were laughing, it would've surely said something along the lines of _"That was supposed to hurt?"_

The Minotaur approached once more, but, this time, it walked, sensing hopelessness.

[ ** _BOOST_** ]

Bell had totally forgotten about the totally _useless_ "Boosts."

The "Boosts" were indeed useless, but only in the way Bell wanted to use it, was it so. Ddraig, however, had different plans, and directed the "Boosts" to the collected energy within the boy and "Boosted" that instead.

He was going to show this boy the true of power of the Sekiryuutei!

[ **Boy, you have enough power.** ] Ddraig paused, watching the boy, Bell, flinch harshly, in surprise. That kind of reaction didn't surprise him as fighting with one life on a rather thin line was a rather _mindful_. [ **You know that energy you've collected? Try to gather it into a ball before you** — **But, first** —]

Bell's flinch had set off the Minotaur.

 **OOoaaah!**

[ **Think fast.** ] He wasn't sarcastic.

Bell's nimble legs and his good arm propelled him off the ground as a hoof charged back to crushing his leg to an elliptical pancake. He held back a yell as he held down his numb arm. _How... How do I gather it?_ Before anything else, he was grown as a simple human farmer, and thus, would have no actual knowledge on magic.

Running slower than before, he gotten a lead on the Minotaur, leading it into a cave of sorts.

[ **Focus and imagine a ball of energy before you...** ]

The forgotten Welsh Dragon watched as Bell's white hair mystically floated upward as an aura of energy enveloped his small stature. Ddraig... had honestly forgotten what it felt like to have such synergy between a user and the [ **Boosted Gear** ]. Simply, it was amazing watching the emerald energy form a ball so smoothly and quickly regardless of the initial awakening being just moments before, which had also reminded the Legend what he was originally doing. [ **Launch the ener** —]

"[ _DRAGON_ _SHOT_ ]!"

It happened before he finished.

 **▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!**

— **Wwwwoooosh!**

A cloud of dust, rocks and other particles settled.

"...I d-did this?" Honestly, the boy couldn't believe such powers... were his own. It was simply too strong—too overpowered! Such power belong to those in the mid-to-late stages of **Lv. 3**! Getting to **Lv. 2 **took at least a few years, nevermind **Lv. 3**! So, to get such strength, so suddenly, was, to say the least, amazing!

Yet, despite that, and his close brush with death, he still smiled, contented at his accomplishment, which then turned into a wry one.

Ddraig decided to say nothing, analyzing the boy's innocent actions. There was something strange... Just how did the boy know the move's name?

Bell gathered himself to stand, wobblily, still holding his arm. "I ne—... I got to find.. Eina-san, she'll..." Ddraig didn't blame the boy for the sudden black-out. Yet, it didn't help the fact that he was outrageously bleeding.

...Ddraig wanted to help. He truly did. But, he couldn't risk further injuring the boy with another "Boost" to "Boost" his bodily capabilities with the boy's stamina on dangerously low level. Moreover, it would certainly take more than just one measly "Boost" for him to actually survive—and Bell surely wouldn't be able to survive any more than two.

The only thing the Red dragon could do was retain the [Boosted Gear], which would only lessen the chances of monsters to target him, but only just noticeably.

Still, musing in his thoughts, a group approached from the mouth of the cave Bell had led the Minotaur into.

"This is where the source of all that energy burst from..." the short but very young-looking man leading the group trailed off, seeing the small boy covered in repugnant blood. Whether or not if the blood was simply the boy's or of the Minotaur that had been tracking (for they knew it could've been some other monster), they could not tell by smell alone.

The [Sword Princess], however, stared with wide eyes, as such with the rest of the group. The boy before them couldn't have possibly conjured the amount of weird mystical energy they had felt.

However, Ainz was the only to approach the fallen bleeding body, as her innocent curiosity had far out reasoned her sense of caution and awe.

Only when reaching the body, she realized that a [Blessed Healing Potion], a potion made to help with healing such a gaping wound. Quickly, she pulled out her own bundle, which contained only but three high-end class potions, wishing to see the boy awake, simply wanted to know as to what had transpire.

Pulling the boy into her _precious_ lap, she slipped the vital between the boy's lips. With that she grabbed him by the throat, massaging it so the healing drink would gently and smoothly flow into his stomach where it would've absorbed and begin healing him.

Ddraig watched, mused ever so slightly. _Perhaps, the Gods did favor the young boy._

Yet, even with the potion, it wouldn't be enough him to survive simply.

"...Riveria," Ainz looked up from the young boy's face, which was much akin to a child's; her face adopted a sad expression, "please heal this _survivor_."

The motherly elf smiled, albeit a bit sadly, as she made her hurried steps towards them, "It's my duty, Ainz." With that, the woman's expression steeled, as an aura of Elven magic engulfed her being. As the energy reached it's pinnacle, the female Elf outstretched her arms towards the boy.

 _Fil Eldis_

 _Luna Aldis_

— _Val Alhiem!_

A green glow began to appear around each cut and tear on Bell, no matter how small. The smaller the wound, the faster it closed. Adding in the potion, even Bell's most severe wound mended, noticeably. However, though mended, it hasn't healed completely, as the strength of the flesh and bones have yet to solidify, fully.

"We need to get a cast for his arm." Furthering her analyse, she gestured to the short man, who was obviously a dwarf, "Gareth, could bring me my supplies?"

* * *

"—Hestia-sama? Are you here?" A child's voice called out from the entrance of the church.

"Huuah! Bell-kun?!" Blinking rapidly, awakening from her much needed sleep from worrying about Bell, she groggily made her way to the entrance, hope filling her yearning heart. "Bell-kun! Did you find Bell?!" Tears of worry even reached her sapphire eyes.

Finn, the commander of Loki's leading expedition group, started, hesitantly, "We... We have." His solemn words gave off the wrong impression, realizing that, he immediately added on, before the Hestia's _precious_ tears rained. "I assure you—he is alive and healing. All he needs is to rest."

"Oh Bell-kun..." Her hands that was formerly held before mouth in mortification now rested upon her giving bosom in relief. Bell was okay... Bell was okay!

The fluxes of her innocent emotions caused her heavenly powers to manifest. It showered the church in a ray of warm, holy light. The once dead vegetation around the barren church sprung to life, growing to a size of overgrowth, yet, beautiful, nonetheless. And, in the center, the wielder stood, a halo of light shining through the large stained glass enforcing her very presence.

Hestia fell to her knees as happy, relieved, loving tears dripped from her eyelashes. "Bell-kun is safe..." A graceful smile overpowered her expression, when she shut her eyelids, her hands clasped together. A silent thanks was anew in place of a 'prayer.'

Finn, if he were to say the least, was ... _amazed_.

It was just about _everyday_ that one got to see the powers of a God or Goddess. Nor was it so with such a close bond between God (Goddess, in this case) and "Child." Surely, seeing the powers of a God was enough amaze almost any one! It even made him take a knee with head down. However, what truly made it more amazing was the trigger—their true and honest-to-Gods bond. It was so inspiring, uplifting.

Rising from her 'prayer' stance, Hestia's tone was one of charismatic seriousness, "Rise, Child," she gestured to Finn to rise, her hands leaving the comforts of their counterpart, "Could you take me to my Child?"

* * *

Finn... honestly didn't know what to do beside smile awkwardly as he watch the mystifying spectacle play out. Ya' know how he saw the awesomeness of Hestia ( _Goddess-waifu_ , he most definitely means)? _Well_ , the personally change was "a straight 180 degrees" was something along the lines he was thinking of, watching.

Hestia had pouched right onto Bell's bandaged body "~Bell-kun!" However, despite that, she was totally aware of his bandages, making sure most of her light weight (she wasn't fat, damn it! Loki could go see Hades for all she cared! _Bwwwuah_!) was pressured atop his less bandaged but muscled legs.

"H-HuuuuH?!" The white-haired boy sputtered in disbelief, "K-Kami-sama, w-w-what are you doing here?!"

She pulled at his cheeks, "—This—is what you get for making me worry so much, Baka-Bell! _Uwwaah_!" Hestia played-cried into his nicely-forming chest. "I was all alone!" Her words, while it really had no meaning intentionally, had a _great_ effect on Bell, who blinked, taken aback, almost as if slapped.

...How _dare_ he try and give up, leave his Goddess behind, and fail his Grandfather's teachings.

He _was_ going to become a _**Hero**_!

And pick up beautiful girls in the dungeon!

Bell _hugged_ back.

His Goddess' eyes widen as they glossed over in heartfelt tears. _He actually hugged back!_ Hestia swooned, a massive blush over took her face, causing her to hide her flushed face into the blanket covering his lap. However, at the same time, she forced herself not to joyously dance in excitement. "Let's go back home!"

"H-Hey, Goddess—"

Hestia pulled him from the bed, taking a short bow towards the [Pallum], "Finn, thank you for keeping Bell safe for me! Have a great day!" Bell, as always, bowed before he was dragged onward towards the exit. "Tell Loki 'I hate you! _Bwwuah_!' m'kay?"

* * *

"W-What?!" Atop her sole familia member's back, Hestia's hands shook as she gripped _her_ Bell's updated status.

...  
/:| _**Status**_ |:\

 **Bell Cranel** \- **Lv. 1**

 **Str** (Strength): I-82 **» H-120**  
 **End** (Endurance): I-13 **» I-42**  
 **Dex** (Dexterity): I-96 **» H-139**  
 **Agi** (Agility): H-172 **» G-227**  
 **Mag** (Magic): I-10 **» I-21  
DrE** (Dra. Energy) I-0 **» H-125**

 **Magic(s)** -  
(n/a)

 **Skill(s)** -  
[ _SACRED GEAR_ ]: Evolve depending on user's emotions » [ **Boosted Gear** ] » {Longinus (!GODKILLER!) Series}  
It houses the spirit of the Welsh Dragon or "Red Dragon Emperor," **Ddraig** alongside the _past_ host (Crimson Emperor).  
{"Age of Heroes (Second-Coming)"}

-Status-  
{ **OPEN** } **1st Liberation** [Full-Basic] (TwiceCritical) **»** Gains the Abilities ****Affinity** , ****Draconian Energy**** , **Boost** , **Burst**** , **Explosion, Reset** **  
**{ **CLOSED** } **2nd Liberation** **»** Unlocks the Ability **Transfer, Penetrate, Greater Affinity  
** { **CLOSED** } **BalanceBreaker** (BxB) **»** [ **ERROR** ] Unlocks all _Past_ Abilities—under the Welsh Dragon's consent  
{ **CLOSED** } **CxC »** **ERROR**

Skill(s)

 _Passive(s):_  
 **-Affinity** » Attracts the heart of the opposite gender and wraith/attention of the strong (Draconic)  
 **- **Dragon Energy**** » Allows for the generation and use of dragon energy (Stat = **DrE** )

 _(DrE) Active(s):_ **  
-Boost** » Doubles all the user's base stats/power every 10 secs at the cost of stamina. When Boosted Power isn't used to the fullest, it is stored as Dragon Energy  
- **Burst** » Drains user's increased power when user reaches their physical and/or magical limit  
 **-Explosion** » Greatly empowers user with Dragon Energy for a short moment of time  
- **Reset** » Collected and 'unsaved' energy is drained when damaged

...

 _W-What i_ _s with that **Affinity** ability?! Bell is mine! Mine! _ Forgetting Bell was under her, Hestia slammed her palms onto him in anger and jealousy, totally not worried about the other half of the questionable ability... Or any another part of the description. Not at all.

"K-Kami-sama?" Hesitatingly, Bell questioning his Goddess' action.

* * *

.

|:[ **Dragon x Drive** ]:|

.

* * *

 **Vorpal** : "Hey look, I actually updated! Happy? ~Hahaha!"

 _...Towards the end, the quality of writing may or may not have changed, since it was redone multiple times over due to power surges (don't ask).  
_ _Last chapter's note left some spoilers that I forgot to remove. However, it doesn't seem like anyone noticed... I'll keep it there, cuz screw it._

 _And "my golly," ain't Hestia one helluva character. Too many tropes in one person, doesn't matter if they're a god or not. So, if there was any OOC-ness, then, "meh, I tried (not too hard)."_

 _Edits: Hey, edited a little~ (Dec. 12/29/2K16)_

 _ **Reviews** :  
I appreciate the comments! It made me get this out a little faster with the motivation.  
_ **Jack vile Ripper** : ...Of course?

* * *

...Explanations of "stuff" below for those who are curious...

This may or may not be canon.

General Levels/Tiers of (most) items, including those of weapons:  
( **Tier** : Info: Example)

 **Omnipotent** : Seemingly Omnipotent: n/a  
 **Divine** : God-class weaponry: _Zeus' Lightning Bolts_  
 **Godly** / **Ungodly** : Deeply Infused with a God(s) Power/Blessing: _Hestia's Knife_  
 **Heavenly** : Made from the Best of Materials and Blacksmiths: _Hephaestus Top Rated Weapons_  
 **Blessed** : Embedded With A Spirit's Blessing (often a [Magical] item at the same time): _Many Elven-wood items_  
 **Magical** : Contains Magical Properties (Varies the most): _Crozzo's Magical Weapons_  
 **High-grade** : Made from Boss/Mini-Boss or High-grade materials: _Dragon "King" scale items_  
 **Middle-grade** : Made from Middle-level items: _Mino-tan_  
 **Low-grade** : Made from Low-leveled materials: (New Age) _Combat Knife_  
 **Rookie** : Made from Rookie Blacksmiths: _Guild Provided Equipment (Basic Equipment)_  
 **Base** : Made From Simple Earthly Materials: _Kitchen Knife_ (Mama Mia's Pub's knives don't count)  
Remember, things can ALWAYS vary.

(Better) Example: High-grade **Godly** Dagger/Knife = Hestia's Knife

About Riveria's chant: ...I couldn't find the spell's chant, and simply used the name.

* * *

"Have a Nice Day!"  
[Words: 2,949]


End file.
